Tandi
|bild =FO01 NPC Tandi N.png |desc =Tandi 2161 |geschlecht =weiblich |rasse =Mensch |quests =Rette Tandi vor den Raidern |zugehörigkeit =Shady Sands FO1 Republik Neukalifornien FO2 |rolle =Tochter von Aradesh FO Präsidentin der RNK FO2 |ort =Shady Sands FO1 Republik Neukalifornien FO2 |fußzeile =240px Tandi 2241 |proto = |dialog =TANDI.MSG }} Tandi wurde 2145 als Tochter von Aradesh, dem Anführer von Shady Sands geboren. Im Jahr 2161 wohnt sie noch immer dort und ist sich ihrer späteren Bedeutung in der Gesellschaft noch völlig unbewusst. Als Gründerin der Republik Neukalifornien und ihrer Wahl zur zweiten Präsidentin, würde sie zu einer der bedeutesten und einflussreichsten Personen der post-apokalyptischen Welt aufsteigen. Hintergrund Frühe Jahre Tandi war eine der einflussreichsten Persönlichkeiten der West-Küste im 23 Jahrhundert. Sie ist die Tochter von Aradesh und sie zeigte schon in frühen Jahren eine ausgeprägte Charakterstärke und Lebhaftigkeit. Sie war in ihrer Jugend mit ihrem schwarzen Haar und dem dunklen Teint eine echte Ödland-Schönheit. Im Jahre 2161 im Alter von 16 Jahren traf sie auf den Bunkerbewohner, dessen charismatische Erscheinung und ausgeprägte Überlebensfähigkeit Tandi tief beeindruckte. Der Bunkerbewohner befreite ihren Geburtsort Shady Sands von einer RAD-Skorpion-Plage und rettete Tandi aus den Fängen der Großkhane. Erbe Tandi half ihrem Vater beim Aufbau von Shady Sands und der anschließenden Gründung der Republik Neukalifornien. Als ihr Vater bei der Suche nach Vault 13 scheiterte und spurlos verschwand übernahm sie die Führung über Shady Sands und baute die Stadt weiter aus, indem sie Handelsrouten nach Junktown und dem Hub einrichtete. Dies hatte bereits ihr Vater Aradesh geplant und Tandi führte seine Vision aus, wobei sie jedoch bald ihre eigenen großen Pläne verfolgte. Shady Sands wurde durch seine wirtschaftliche Stärke und Tandis Führungskraft zu einem Vorreiter auf dem Gebiet des Brahmin-Handels und dies kann auch als Grundstein für den Aufstieg der Republik Neukalifornien gesehen werden. Langsam aber stetig löste die RNK die Stählerne Bruderschaft als vorherrschende Macht in Kalifornien ab. Tandi folgte ihrem Vater in das Amt des Präsidenten der RNK ab und übernahm den Vorsitz im Kongress der Republik. Sie fokusierte ihre Bemühungen auf die Ausweitung des Herrschaftsgebiets der RNK und wollte einen stabilen und sicheren Staat nach dem Vorbild der Vorkriegs-Staaten formen. Tandi ging dabei sehr idealistisch vor und sie hielt sich eisern an ihre gefassten Vorsätze. Dieser Pragmatismus Tandi`s verhinderte auch den Beitritt von New Reno zur RNk, da kriminelle Führung Reno`s der RNK ein Bündniss anbot, um Vault City zu überfallen und zu anektieren und so an die hochentwickelte Ausrüstung in Vault City zu gelangen. Tandi lehnte dies entschieden ab. Im Alter von 100 Jahren wurde Tandi, die nichts von ihrer Stärke und Führungskraft eingebüßt hatte, nochmals für eine weitere Amtszeit als Präsidentin der RNK gewählt. Dementia und anderen Ratsmitgliedern war es nicht gelungen, Tandi für ihre Zwecke zu manipulieren. Tandi blieb ihren Prinzipien treu. Präsidentin Tandi starb im Jahr 2248 im Alter von 103 Jahren. Sie hatte bis dahin 52 Jahre am Stück regiert. Ihre Nachfolgerin wurde die damlige Vice-Präsidentin Joanna Tibbet.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide, collector's edition Ihr Vermächtnis überdauerte ihren Tod und Tandi wurde zur meist verehrten und geachteten Präsidentin der RNK. Familie Tandi`s Vater war Aradesh, der Anführer von Shady Sands. Der Name ihrer Mutter ist unbekannt. Seth nennt Tandi in der Rettungs-Quest (Tandi wurde von Raidern entführt) "mein Mädchen", um diese Aussage sogleich wieder zu revidieren. Es kann aber davon ausgegangen werden, dass Tandi und Seth eine Beziehung führten. Tandi hat einen Sohn namens Hoss auf den sie nicht sonderlich stolz ist. Interaktion mit dem Spieler ''Fallout'' Interaktion Übersicht Quests * Rette Tandi vor den Raidern: Tandi wurde den Khanen entführt und muss gerettet werden. Andere Interaktionen * In den Gesprächen mit Tandi kann man einige Hintergrundinformationen über sie erfahren. Sie berichtet auch über Todeskrallen und liefert Informationen über den Hub. Nachdem der Spieler Shady Sands von der RAD-Skorpion-Plage befreit hat wird Tandi einige Wochen später von den Großkhanen entführt. "Erzähl mir etwas über..." * Tandi verfügt über einen weiteren "Tell me about" Zusatz wenn sie aus der Gefangenschaft der Großkahne befreit wurde. ''Fallout 2'' In Fallout 2 ''führt ein Gespräch mit Tandi zu einer Quest, die einen Handel mit den Bewohnern von Vault 15 vorschlägt. Sie liefert zudem einiges an Hintergrundinformationen über den Bunkerbewohner. Dies ist hilfreich, falls man ''Fallout nicht gespielt hat. Eine jüngere Tandi erscheint zudem im Dem Café der geplatzten Träume Besondere Begegnung. Inventory ''Fallout'' ''Fallout 2'' Notizen * Nach Abschluss der Quest " Stop the Radscorpions" wird klar, dass Seth, den Hauptmann der Wachen in Shady Sands, in Tandi verliebt ist. In einem Gespräch mit dem Spieler sagt dieser: 'Thank Dharma you're here Wanderer. My girl...uh, Tandi, Aradesh' daughter has been kidnapped by raiders!' * Tandi schließt sich nach ihrer Rettung aus den Fängen der Großkhane der Party des Bunkerbewohners an und kann so neben Dogmeat, Ian, Tycho und Katja als 5er Begeliter gewonnen werden. Allerdings stellt sie nicht gerade eine große Hilfe dar. Sie nimmt keinerlei Kommando-Befehle des Spielers an und ihr Inventar kann nicht genutzt werden, außer durch Taschendiebstahl. Sie wird mit der ersten Waffe die sie erhält das ganze Spiel durch kämpfen. Es ist also ratsam, sie sofort nach der Rekrutierung mit einer 14mm Pistole auszustatten, da sie sonst nur über ein Messer verfügt. *In New Reno kann eine Gummi- Sexpuppe namens Tandi gefunden werden. Eine Weitere befindet sich in Broken Hills hinter dem Haus vor dem Marcus steht und eine Dritte ist eines von 3 Items, die Typhon, der Sohn von Set, besitzt. * Tandi ist auf dem $100-Dollar-Schein der RNK in Fallout: New Vegas (Im Spiel und auf dem Ladebildschirm) abgebildet. Auf der Rückseite des Scheins ist die Adresse der Dayglow Incorperation zu sehen. * Nach ihrer Wahl zur Präsidentin gab es quasi keinen Sexismus mehr in der RNK. * In Fallout: New Vegas wird sie in einem RNK-Quiz erwähnt. Die Frage ist: "Wer ist der bekannteste Präsident in der Geschichte der RNK?". * Tandis`s Name wird in den Tagebüchern des Bunkerbewohners anders geschrieben. Er nennt sie "Tandy". Dies kann ein Fehler der Entwickler sein oder der Bunkerbewohner wusste die korrekte Schreibweise einfach nicht. * In Van Buren behaubten einige Charaktere Tandi wäre ermordet worden. Siehe Angela. Vorkommen Tandi erscheint in Fallout als Sprechender Kopf (Gesprochen von Cree Summer). In Fallout 2 ist Tandi schon wesentlich älter. (Gesprochen von Tress MacNeille). In Fallout: New Vegas wird sie desöfteren erwähnt und sie ist auf dem $100 RNK-Dollar-Schein abgebildet. Galerie ''Fallout'' Tandi_FO1.png|In-Game Tandi im Original Fallout. FO01 NPC Tandi N.png| "Hi! I heard there was a traveler in town, but I was kinda skeptical until I saw you. My name's Tandi, what's yours?" FO01 NPC Tandi G.png| "Finally! Someone else who sees! Of course, you've probably been everywhere, so this must be hell for you." FO01 NPC Tandi B.png| "Yeah. Well you don't live here. There's nothing interesting to do, and believe you me, brahmin-tipping gets old real fast." FO01 NPC Tandi Raiders N.png| "Hello, anybody home? Could you get me out of here? Could you GET ME OUT OF HERE!" FO01 NPC Tandi Raiders G.png| "Oh, it's you again! Are you going to get me out?" FO01 NPC Tandi Raiders B.png| "Oh, aren't we the sarcastic one? Are you going to get me out, or what!?" Avatar-Tandi.jpg|Tandi Nahaufnahme ''Fallout 2'' Fo2 Tandi.png|In-Game Tandi in Fallout 2. FO02 NPC Tandi N.png| "I'm Tandi, president of NCR. My boys tell me you're looking for work. What are you handy at?" FO02 NPC Tandi G.png| "Lord, that was a long time ago! Hardly remember who I was then - just a naive girl. The one you call the Vaultbewohner - is he still alive?" FO02 NPC Tandi B.png| "Lord, I know I'm making a mistake but... give it a shot - if you understood anything I said." ''Fallout: New Vegas'' FNV 100$ bill.png|Präsidentin Tandi auf dem $100 Dollar-Schein der RNK. References en:Tandi es:Tandi fr:Tandi hu:Tandi it:Tandi ja:Tandi pl:Tandi pt:Tandi ru:Танди uk:Танді zh:Tandi Kategorie:Fallout Begleiter Kategorie:Shady Sands Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas nur erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Republik Neukalifornien (Stadt) Charaktere Kategorie:Republik Neukalifornien Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 2 Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout Sprechende Köpfe Kategorie:Fallout Bible Menschliche Charaktere